


Ritual to Save Toronto

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon is threatening Toronto, but his ransom demands are downright friendly compared to some others the trio can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual to Save Toronto

Mike knew how protective of Vicki Henry was, but it wasn't 'til they were alone that he found out that Henry was just as protective of him as he was of her. They had agreed to work together on this case because it was the only way they could keep Vicki from wandering the streets at night and getting herself hurt. They were canvasing the aria of the recent attack when a figure appeared in front of them. All of a sudden Henry was standing in front of Mike in a defensive crouch and snarling at the other figure. 

"This one's mine," Henry growled in his vamp-compulsion voice. 

"You have already marked another in this way," another similarly augmented voice replied. 

"They come as a package and besides, you're in my territory. I have no real wish to destroy you so I will permit you to be gone by sunrise. If you are still in my territory by the time I wake tomorrow night I  _will_ kill you," Henry said. 

"Fine," the other said and was gone. Henry straitened and turned to face Mike.

"Well, we've solved that case anyway," he said. 

"It would seem so," Mike said a little stunned, "We should probably let Vicki know." 

As it turned out while they were gone Vicki had managed to get herself in even more trouble without ever leaving her office. Fortunately Coreen had already left so it wasn't as awkward as it could have been, but it was still fairly squirm worthy. There was a demon in the office. It wasn't an incubus, but that would have been preferable to what was holding a nude Vicki hostage.

"I just want to resolve all this sexual tension,"  it said, "The three of you just need to fuck and then I'll give you Toronto back." 

"What do you mean give Toronto back?" Henry asked. 

"Oh, I've created a sink hole under the city and if you haven't fucked each other to my satisfaction by sunrise I'll let it devour the city. If you have I'll fill it back up with bedrock and Toronto will never have to worry about sink holes again!" the demon said. As far as supernatural threats went this one was downright friendly. The problem was going to be giving it what it wanted. 

"To your satisfaction," Henry said, "How are we to know what you will be satisfied with?" 

"As long as all directions of the triangle have fucked I'll be satisfied. Threesomes don't count by the way, although if you feel like it you could do that as well," the demon clarified. Henry put his head in his hands. 

"Crap," he muttered. His two companions looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

"You haven't figured out exactly what he said yet have you?" he asked. They continued to look at him with confusion. 

" _All_ directions of the triangle, meaning me and Mike as well and you heard what he said about threesomes, it has to be one on one," he said. Mike backed up a bit shaking his head. 

"That's what I thought," Henry said, "Toronto's gonna fall." 

"No," Vicki said, "The demon's not the only one who can feel the tension between you two. The tension between me and Henry is almost secondary to what's between you two. I think that we should go to Henry's place and I'll amuse myself while you two talk it out, then once you're comfortable you can do what you have to and then you two can be quick with me if we're running low on time. There will be other times to take your time with me." 

"That seems like an excellent idea," Henry said. 

~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~

It had taken two precious hours to get Mike moderately comfortable with the idea that he might be bi and another fifteen minutes to get him to admit that he found Henry attractive. Henry was very gentle and he began touching Mike subtly at first. It was rubbing his shoulders and back to calm the detective and Mike didn't seem to notice. Once they had finished talking Henry started massaging Mike's neck and after awhile he lay back so he was on his back and the detective was by his side. He started to feel Mike's chest and Mike hesitantly returned the gesture. 

"It's alright Michael, I won't hurt you, I'm even going to let you be dominant if that would make you feel better," Henry said softly. Mike hesitantly straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. Henry opened his mouth to let Mike in before he even had to ask. Mike's hormones finally kicked in and the kiss became much more passionate. Henry waited for Mike to instigate the removal of clothes. It was a good thing that Henry was a patient man because it took Mike awhile to realize that he would have to lead. Finally it was Mike who ran out of patience. 

"I'm not  _that_ fragile Henry, you can participate to," he growled. Henry chuckled and Mike suddenly found himself divested of clothing and on his back under Henry. 

"Would you like me to show you what I meant by 'be dominant'?" Henry asked. 

" _God_ yes," Mike said, his voice husky. Henry reached for a bottle on his nightstand and squirted something into his hand. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't give off enough heat to warm this up so it's going to be rather cold," Henry warned. Then he gently started circling the tight ring of muscle. Mike gasped a little, but visibly made an effort to relax. Henry slowly pushed one finger inside and his eyes just about rolled to the back of his head. 

"I've never had a virgin before, Mike you're so tight!" Henry groaned. Mike blushed, but didn't say anything because he was far to focused on the strange, but somehow right feeling of Henry's finger in his ass. 

It took another fifteen minutes to stretch Mike sufficiently. 

"Please Henry!" Mike cried. Henry removed his fingers and lubed up his dick. He slowly pushed into the tight heat of Mike's ass and Mike arched below him groaning with pleasure. Henry stilled once he was buried hilt deep in Mike's ass and waited for Mike to get used to his girth. 

"Move!" Mike moaned seeming to have some trouble getting his voice to work at all. Henry obliged him starting slowly and picking up the pace at Mike's now entirely nonverbal cues. He stopped when he had emptied himself into Mike's ass. 

"I would have taken care of that for you if you weren't going to need it with Vicki," Henry said indicating Mike's erection. Mike nodded and got up slowly. He hobbled out into the living room leaving Henry to find some entertainment while he waited to get hard again. By now they only had half an hour until sunrise which was why he had thought it best to leave Mike's erection. He walked out into the living room to find that Mike and Vicki had already begun. He decided that he would watch them as he found the two of them together quite erotic. It looked as though Mike was trying to get Vicki to come before he did, which what with the way Henry had left him was turning out to be a tall order. It was however, succeeding in getting Henry hard again. 

"Let go Mike, between the two of you I'm sure I'll come before dawn," Vicki said and Mike let go. Mike pulled out and sat on the floor as Henry moved in to take his place. Henry dropped down and put his face between Vicki's knees. He pushed his tong between her folds and gloried in the combined flavor of her and Mike. It was quite the most erotic thing any of them had experienced. After he had brought her to the edge a couple of times he mouthed his way up her body until he could bury himself in her it didn't take long after that, which was good because the dawn clammed him before he had a chance to pull out of Vicki. The demon appeared. 

"Toronto is safe, and my work here is done. You are free to go back to that painful stand off if that's what you really want, but I suggest that you keep this up because you're only causing yourselves more problems by denying what you feel," he said and then vanished. 

"I think that's the only piece of good advice I've ever received from a demon," Vicki said, "Now, will you help me get him to his bed? Carefully, he didn't have a chance to pull out." 

Once they got Henry into his bed Mike called in sick and informed Coreen that Vicki was a little indisposed and probably would not be in to work that day. Then he and Vicki curled up on either side of Henry and joined him in sleep. 


End file.
